The objectives of this contract are to plan, manage and implement the NIAID HIV Vaccine Research Education Initiative (NHVREI) on behalf of the Vaccine and Prevention Research Program (VPRP), Division of AIDS (DAIDS), National Institute for Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH).